Thresh/Trivia
General * Thresh's name originated from Proto-Germanic verb .Orel, V. A Handbook of Germanic Etymology, p. 426IronStylus on champion names ** He may also be named after , who popularized WASD movement keys and is considered the first professional gamer. * * Thresh was the first champion released in 2013. ** His base health at level 18 was also 2013 on release. * Thresh was the first champion to cost on first week after release. * Thresh and used to be the only champions classified as before having their roles changes in 2013. * Thresh has three different basic attack animations (depending on how far he is from the target he is hitting) as well as a special death animation when killed while is active (he laughs spitefully at the affected target) * Thresh's dance references dancing (he swings his and , or his scythe and the lantern's hook if he cast before dancing). ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * is the eldest ability that grants an allied displacement. * Thresh's theme references and/or . * Thresh is the first champion to feature a Death animation on the Classic skin. * Death Recap used to read "You have opened . Your prize: death". * If and Thresh are played on opposing teams, a quest will trigger. This in-game quest consists in one killing the other to earn the opposing champion's stack of souls.August on Senna Quest Development * Thresh's Japanese voice actor is , who also voiced Japanese .Official Japanese Voice Actor List Released For All Champions (Up to Qiyana's Release) * Thresh used to start with one extra as an easter egg if he was in the same game as , but this was removed on patch V9.20 in preparation for the release of . Lore * Thresh is between 1050 - 1100 years old, born at some point before the Ruination of the . Quotes ; * references }} and the . * He shares quotes with: ** }} ** }} ** }} ; * references . Skins ; * His resembles a . * He might be referencing by ( used to be called 'Keeper of Lost Souls'). ; * He references . * He resembles from . * He has two animations (one where he pulls out a treasure chest and strikes the pose, another where he pulls out a tire and slumps in disappointment). ; * He was released in celebration of the start of the Season 3 World Championship. * He references the (tails on his robe, dreadlocks on his head, crest on his back, his pieces). ; * The mask he is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. * The visual effects for shield resemble from . ; * He was released in celebration of Samsung Galaxy White winning the Season Four World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** * He represents Mata. * He pulls out a Summoner's Cup in his animation. ; ** * He references by . * He uses a in one of his animations, along with and . ** The frog is teleported to the old as can be seen here. ; * He was released along with: ** ** ; ; Relations * Thresh was a member of the Brotherhood of Dusk located in the heart of the Blessed Isles, turned undead when the struck. ** Thresh was directly responsible for the Ruination of the Blessed Isles, he was the one who led uncle to the Waters of Life. * Thresh tricked wife Senna, claiming her and storing it in his . ** Thresh and met again when the Harrowing descended upon Bilgewater after ship was destroyed. was able to drive Thresh away with Senna's help from the Chain Warden's . The Purifier then sought passage to the Shadow Isles in order to reclaim his wife's soul from Thresh's grip and has succeeded. *** For now, Thresh has decided to allow them to enjoy this victory while planning to toy with them in the future. * Thresh tried to persuade to give up trying to free and has succeeded at obtaining his silver pendant which Ledros may use to remind Kalista of her humanity. Category:Champion trivia Category:Thresh